


Hot Stuff

by TheSecretStash0



Series: Hot Stuff [1]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretStash0/pseuds/TheSecretStash0
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret get back to the park after an evening at the bar.





	Hot Stuff

Hot Stuff

Mordecai and Margaret walked on the sidewalk beside the snow-covered fence of the park and entered it. They had been at the club earlier and had some drinks. Mordecai was nervous and wanted to tell Margaret the truth but didn't know how. They made their way to Pops' House.

”That was a nice time at the club.” Margaret said to her friend Mordecai as they climbed the steps into the largest house in the park.

”I know.” Mordecai answered and went quiet for a bit. He was in love with the red robin next to him, but didn't know if he would take the next step.

”Well, yes, that was really fun, I guess I should head home.” Margaret said and turned around, but not even a second later she reacted and had forgot something.

”Oh, I need to walk all the way home. We can't drive since we drank.”

Mordecai listened and brought something up.

”Oh, I can call you a-”

He interrupted himself.

”Oh yeah, I don't have anymore money in my wallet.”

The two went silent and slightly blushed for about 30 seconds until Margaret broke the silence.

”Maybe... I could sleep here?” She said.

Mordecai immediately blushed and became very nervous.

”W-w-well sure. I mean the rest of the staff went on... uh... vacation, so there's plenty of s-space.” He answered.

”Great!” Margaret said and brought Mordecai in for a big hug.

They went inside Pops' House, considered the main building and went into the well-kept kitchen which Margaret complimented. Both of them then decided have a glass of water each. Margaret looked around and then decided to pop the question to her blue jay friend.

”Mordecai.”

”Yeah?”

”There's something I need to tell you.”

The two parties were both standing in the same room awkwardly looking around.

”W-what is it, M-margaret?” Mordecai asked carefully.

Margaret carefully and nervously treaded forward to Mordecai who was almost sweating from how nervous he was.

”I really like you, Mordecai.”

Mordecai gulped and slowly muttered out an ”okay”.

”I... Fuck it.” She said and then went for it.

”I fucking love you!” She said out to him, releasing all her nervosity from herself, she had to get this out.

Mordecai looked at her, he relaxed, feeling good after how tense he was earlier.

”I love you too!” He said and the two hugged romantically. The hug led into a kiss as their beaks met. The two enjoyed the heat of the moment for something that felt like 10 minutes, but was actually just about a minute.

The two smiled at eachother in romance. Mordecai lightly grabbed Margaret's arm, feeling the soft fabric of her winter jacket. She obliged as they walked up the stairs and went through the hall into and went inside Mordecai and Rigby's room. It was messy, with posters on the wall hanging and clothes laying around.

”Quite a messy place you have here.” Margaret said.

”I told Rigby to clean up before they went, but of course he didn't, he never cleans. Only I do.” Mordecai said to Margaret, still recalling the taste of her lips and tongue from their previous kiss.

”Oh don't lie to me Mordecai.” Margaret said with a sweet and slightly sultry tone to her voice.

”Okay fine, but I clean more often than he does.” Mordecai answered with a slight chuckle as the two sat down on the bed. They looked at eachother with love in their eyes as they held eachother's hands. They were still in extacy after earlier. Mordecai slowly eyed down Margaret. She was the most beautiful bird he'd ever met.

”So...” Mordecai tried to start a conversation, looking at Margaret's beautiful eyes.

”Yes...?” Margaret said.

”...What do you wanna do?” Mordecai asked in his still awkward and nervous tone.

Margaret chuckled, which led into a small, short laugh. Mordecai felt slightly bad and was afraid that she thought he said something stupid.

”Don't be silly Mordecai, we both know what we want to do.” She said, with a suggestive, sultry, hot look on her face and a voice to perfectly match it.

”L-like what?”

”Oh please, do I need to spell it out?” She said, and even though the sentence was a bit rude, her tone showed more of an interest in Mordecai's answer. She then continued.

”You wanna fuck me, don't you?”

”W-w-what? I-I mean, uh... well... y-you know.” Mordecai stuttered.

”Oh baby, I know you've thought of fucking me. I can see it in your eyes. There's no shame in admitting it, I love you. Now be honest with me... have you dreamt of having sex with me?”

Mordecai was conflicted and looked at her with an awkward and worried face. He stayed completely and utterly quiet for a few seconds before he managed to push it out of him in the form of words.

”Yes!” He exclaimed and took a few deep breaths.

”I have. You're just... just so fucking hot, Margaret. Okay?” He followed up.

”I've done the same.” She answered and took off her socks and moved so she was sitting upright on the bed. Mordecai followed suit not long after.

”You've really thought of us...” Mordecai started saying before Margaret interrupted him.

”Oh, how can I not have. You're so, so handsome Mordy baby.” Margaret noticed a bulge in Mordecai's pants and pulled down the zipper of her jacket and let it slide off her shoulders until it was completely off her body.

This revealed her Fist Bump shirt to Mordecai, who gasped even though she was fully clothed. Mordecai moved his fingers to the zipper of his jacket, but Margaret moved up and unzipped it for him and pulled the jacket off, leaving Mordecai's hoodie and t-shirt left on his upper body. She did the same to his hoodie and pulled up his shirt, revealing his chest, which was not bodybuilder quality, but Mordecai still had visible abs.

Mordecai smiled and unbuckled the belt of Margaret's pants, which she herself pulled down afterwards. Mordecai looked stunned at the figure of her legs and her red underwear. Margaret than pointed at Mordecai's belt as she took off her Fist Bump shirt and tossed it to the floor, showing him her bra with matching color to her panties and leaving her half-naked in front of Mordecai.

He could not believe it, this almost had to be a dream. Seeing Margaret half-naked is something he could only dream of. These thoughts flew around his mind as he unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside and made a clanging noise as it hit the floor of the room. He unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans and pushed them down, making the bulge showing his erection much more clear to Margaret as Mordecai blushed.

”Mmm... I think you like me a lot.” Margaret said and leaned towards Mordecai, putting the palm of her hand on the bulge, making Mordecai moan slightly from the pleasure. She moved it around a bit as she saw the clear enjoyment on Mordecai's face.

”Damn... Margaret...” He said.

”Don't get too excited yet... Mordy.” Margaret said and put her hands behind her back to unclip her bra. She slid it down a bit, still covering the most of it as Mordecai stared and almost drooled in anticipation.

”Wanna see them? Wanna see my titties?” She asked.

Mordecai nodded like a fool but then woke himself up a bit and answered verbally.

”Yes please, Margaret.” Was his answer.

Margaret released the grip of her hot red bra and it fell onto her knees, revealing her breasts, just like Mordecai imagined them. Big double d-cups with the perfect roundness and size of the areola and nipples. He gasped and stared at them as his pupils expanded. Margaret smiled in appreciation of his reaction and leaned in so her titties got right in his face.

”You're so hot.” Mordecai uttered and touched Margaret's breasts, making her moan. He slid his hands around them and then cupped them and massaged her plump nipples with his thumbs, sending tons of pleasure into Margaret who moaned more and told him to keep going. He obliged and she sled her right hand down his chiseled chest all the way down to his underwear, where she cupped his bulge, granting a slight grunt.

She took a hold of Mordecai's forearms and ended the pleasuring massage. She then slid her panties down her thighs, down her knees and kicked the off with her feet, fully naked in front of Mordecai, whose cock got harder and harder. She had a nice looking pussy, which Mordecai imagined the wetness and taste of.

Margaret leaned in and whispered into Mordecai's ear.

”Now it's your turn.”

Mordecai got even more turned on from feeling the warm breath of Margaret hitting his ear and spread his legs out a bit. Margaret stared at the large bulge and imagined the hard cock behind the fabric.

”Want me to?” She said, sexually with a grin and a small wink.

Mordecai felt confident, smiled back and responded.

”Go ahead, babe.”

She grabbed the sides of his dark blue boxers and pulled slowly, revealing his small pubic hair, before she pulled the boxers down and off his body, revealing his large, slightly veiny cock. It was as erect as possible and was all for Margaret, who was in awe at it. Mordecai smiled and felt well about Margaret's reaction to his member.

”Oh my lord...” She said and took a closer look at the large dick before looking up at Mordecai's face and asking.

”I want to... plea-” This time Mordecai silenced her by placing his finger on her beak. He nodded.

Margaret's face got close to it. She grabbed the shaft and started licking the tip slightly, before starting to run her tongue up and down it consistenly. Mordecai was in extacy and couldn't do anything but lie there, grunting and moaning in pleasure and enjoyment. Soon enough Margaret took his length into her mouth and bobbed on it a bit, sucking and licking the entire penis, which got Mordecai to moan her name, louder and louder. Meanwhile Margaret rubbed and sled her fingers around her pussy and started fingering herself slightly, giving pleasure to herself as well. After some time Mordecai felt his orgasm coming and it came, but with no ejaculation. Margaret enjoyed sucking on Mordecai's huge cock. But stopped and pulled her mouth off his dick, licking up the precum around her mouth.

”Such a good, tasty dick.” She said. She was an absolute beast during sex.

She started massaging and groping her breasts with her right hand and fingering her nice, wet pussy with the other. Mordecai could hear the wet splishy sounds from the masturbation, as well as Margaret's wonderful moans that drew him crazy.

”Fuck I love you.” Mordecai said and got on top of Margaret, who stopped pleasuring herself.

”You're the sexiest guy ever, Mordy.” Margaret said.

”Now please...” She said and started masturbating again, making her moan and unable to finish the sentence.

”Please...”

”Please what?” Mordecai said.

”My tits... please... please fuck them... I want you to fuck my tits, please fuck my titties with that hard, delicious cock of yours!” She yelled out in pleasure.

Mordecai positioned his thighs to the sides of Margaret's stomach, which he lightly sat on. He then put his dick between her perfect breasts, giving a full front view to the sexy robin, who was clearly enjoying every single moment of it. She lightly squeezed Mordecai's member with her breasts and he started thrusting forward, with her licking as it came close to her face. Both of them moaned in this big moment of intimacy. This went on for long until Mordecai felt his load getting closer and closer to release.

”I'm cumming soon, Margaret!” He told her.

”Wait.” She said and stopped squeezing her massive titties, putting her finger on the tip of Mordecai's cock.

”Not yet...” She said, pushing Mordecai back off of her and spreading her legs and her hot pussy, showing everything. She then got up and got close to Mordecai, holding his shoulders. She took another look at his member, gave him a kiss and straddled him. He nodded to her as she lowered herself down, eventually feeling his large cock penetrating her. She screamed out and moaned his name as he started thrusting, their bodies moving in motion. Margaret cupped Mordecai's chin and then sled her hand down his neck and chest, keeping it there. They were both making sounds, moaning and grunting as the bed rocked.

”Let me give you a better view.” Margaret managed to utter out between her hot moans. She pushed Mordecai down with her hand on his chest, making him lay down as she rode him cowgirl style. Mordecai enjoyed every second of it, especially seeing Margaret's titties bouncing along with the rhythm of their romantic fucking. Their lubricant fluids made it all feel better, Mordecai felt how soft, wet and slightly tight Margaret's pussy was and she felt how hard and well-grown Mordecai's manhood was. It was the best thing in the world.

”So fucking good, Margaret, your pussy feels so good!” Mordecai moaned out.

”Oh yeah, yeah, fuck me hard, baby, fuck me so goddamn hard.” Was most of what came out of Margaret's beak along with the usual sex sounds that eminated from the room.

Soon enough, Margaret went in for a sloppy, long, sexy kiss that turned into a full on make-out session during the hot sex.

”Go faster.” Margaret said to Mordecai, who complied. She leaned down and supported herself with her hands on the bed before putting her right hand under Mordecai's back and pulling him up. Now, she laid down and felt the hotness as their bodies moved together faster, with Mordecai's sex and legs slapping against hers. Her breasts flopped back and forth, something that made Mordecai feel like he got harder and harder. The love-making went on for even longer and both of them felt their climaxes coming.

”Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming Mordecai!” Margaret yelled and soon after her juices shot out, covering Mordecai's hardness and spraying out onto parts of the bed and his lower chest. Mordecai used his fingers to get some of the juice on his fingers during his thrusting. He then put it in front of his beak and licked it off the figners. She tasted incredible. The smacking sex was heard for some more time as Mordecai felt it coming, soon he was going to cum, it was going to be amazing, much better than when he masturbated.

”I'm cumming Margaret!” He yelled out as his climax was arriving.

”Do it all over me, baby. Please cum for me!” She replied in great pleasure.

Not even a second after saying that, Mordecai pulled out his big, hard cock, stroked it quickly a bit and came, shooting several loads of his cum all over Margaret's face and titties, glazing them. Some of it got into Margaret's mouth, who swallowed it with a smile. The two were incredibly exhausted after this amazing session of rough, love-filled, romantic sex and were almost gasping for air. Margaret, still with semen all over her, sat up and licked the cum off her swallowing it all with a smile.

”Delicious.” She said.

”That was amazing, Margaret.” Mordecai said.

”You were so good.” She responded to him.

”Heh. Thanks. I guess this means we're a couple now.”

”Mmhm, big boy.” Margaret said, keeping the sexy tone in her voice.

”Let's do this again soon, but with a condition.” She continued.

”What?” Mordecai asked.

Margaret got up to his ear again and whispered sultry and sexually.

”Next time you eat my pussy.”

Mordecai laughed and answered her.

”Deal.”

They then finally collapsed onto the bed. Mordecai brought up the blanket and covered the two in it as they then slept to the next day.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm originally for FanFiction but my stories were reported. Four stories gonna be released after eachother.


End file.
